


Kappa Phi, Gamma Delta

by ClaraHue



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Jedidiah and Octavius are part of two rival frats who may end up falling for each other after one late night frat party





	Kappa Phi, Gamma Delta

Everyone knew about the never-ending feud between Kappa Phi and Gamma Delta. The feud between the two frats had been going on longer than any current student could recall. One thing was for sure though, the Kappa's and the Gamma's, they didn't get along.

Jed combed his hair one last time before putting on his cowboy hat. He popped the collar of his jacket. He had to admit that he looked pretty good. He would say that he had outdone himself this year.

A knock came from his door. "Hey Jed, you ready?" One of his frat brothers called from outside.

"Coming." He opened the door, finding his friends in a similar cowboy get-up.

"You like it?" Jed spun around, showing off his outfit.

"Nice." The guys high-five him as he walks down the hall. "We'll be the talk of the party for sure."

They ran off to the party laughing away, yelling out yee-haws all the way.

The house at which the party was at was decorated with random Halloween decorations. Students wore all manner of costumes, anything from superheroes to zombies could be found. Jed went to go find the booze, losing his buddies to girls in sexy costumes. He couldn't believe them sometimes. He grabbed some beer, finding one of his frat brothers having out by himself so Jed decided to go over.

"Nice outfit," Jed told him.

"Thanks." The guy was dressed like a TV show character that Jed liked. "Yours is pretty good too."

The doors opened and in walked an army of guys all dressed like Greeks or Romans or something. Jed instantly recognized them.

"The Kappa’s," he hissed.

"I can't believe they all came in matching outfits. So tacky."

Jed nodded, ignoring that he and his buddies had come in matching outfits as well.

One of the guys stood up on a table, he was wearing full armor gear with a helmet with a plume and everything. He clearly had put more effort in his costume then the others had.

"I challenge the Gamma's to beat my record." He hollered out. "If one of you dares."

Jed was quick to spring to his feet. One to always act before he thought.

"I adept your challenge."

The crowd at the party began chanting as Jed and his opponent were corralled out onto the lawn. Keg stands were at the ready and with a countdown, they began. Jed sweated nervously, he didn’t know that this guy had been challenging him to a beer chugging contest. He would have to take his chances though.

-

Octavius was determined to win. No one had beaten his record yet. He wasn't about to let some random Gamma beat his record.

The cowboy was good though, better than he expected. Near the end, Octavius started choking on the burning liquid. Coughing out a bit out as his fellow frat brothers patted his back. The cowboy must have won for he made a holler, laughing in his victory. The Gammas cheered, hosting him up on their shoulders.

"Beat that Kappa." They stuck their tongues out as a taunt.

Octavius’ stomach did a lurch. He didn't know what had come over him. He usually was good at this.

"I don’t feel so good." He told his buddies.

He ran off into a sprint throwing up along the tree line.

Octavius rejoined the party indoors, grabbing another drink, despite his response to the excess he had already drunken.

He tried to enjoy himself as he mingled. It was a little while later when he came face to face with his new rival.

"You." Octavius pointed at him. "I demand a rematch."

"A rematch, really. You want to get embarrassed again?"

"You’re the one who's going to be embarrassed this time."

A small crowd was already chanting as drinks were thrust into their hands and they began to chug away.

"Yeah!" Someone called out as they finished.

Octavius wiped his mouth, feeling sick again. He figured he must have won from the cheers of his fellow frat brothers.

"One more.” The guy beside him demanded and they went another round.

Octavius won this round once again. He cheered in his victory, till suddenly his stomach was lurching.

"Oh no " He muttered running outside.

He threw up a few times on the grass outside. After he was done he noticed the Gamma cowboy kneeling on the grass a little bit beside him. He was holding his hat, wiping his forehead. Octavius couldn't help but think his blond hair looked really soft. The guy threw up and Octavius’ stomach lurched once again.

“Not our day huh?” The cowboy laughed awkwardly.

Octavius came over and offer the guy his hand. The guy took it and Octavius helped him to his feet.

“What did they put in those drinks?” The guy asked, supporting himself with his arms against his knees. “Another round, just to prove that I can beat you?”

Octavius laughed, his stomach turned at the idea.

The guy stood up straight and threw his hat back on. “You put up a good challenge.” He said. “What’s your name?”

“Octavius.”

The cowboy started laughing uncontrollably.

“Stop laughing Gamma.”

“No, no.” He waved his hand around. “I like it.” He laughed some more. “Really puts together the whole Greek vibe.” He guested up and down at Octavius outfit. 

"Roman. And it really is my name."

"Huh, and here I thought my name was bad."

Octavius looked at him confused.

"My full name is Jedidiah," Jed informed him.

Octavius nodded. "Pretty old fashioned."

"So you want to go for round two Oc?"

Octavius cringed at the nickname. "Yeah, Octavius is fine. Oc makes it sound like I'm an octopus. And you really want to get beaten by me again?"

"Who said you were going to beat me."

-

Jedidiah had lost track of the time and how many drinks he had. He was sitting on the couch what the Kappa and they were laughing about something or other. He wasn't sure why he was being so friendly with a Kappa. Maybe it was his captivating hazel eyes, who was to say.

The helmet on Octavius’ head tilted forward as he laughed, falling in front of his eyes.

"Here let me help you with that," Jed said untying the chin strap and taking the helmet off. Underneath the helmet, the Kappa had short dark hair.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Jed took his own hat off whipping his brow.

"Your hair looks so soft." Octavius reached out to touch his hair.

"Woe man." Jed laughed but let him comb his figures through his hair. It felt good.

"We'd make cute babies."

Jed laughs. "You do realize that's physically impossible."

Octavius pouts.

"I think you've had too much to drink. I’ll take you home."

Jedidiah and Octavius stubble their way out of the house on their journey to Octavius’ dorm. They lean on each other as they walk, finding something new to laugh about as they walk in the dark night.

"We didn't even get any candy." Octavius pouts as they reach his dorm house.

"Next year buddy. Next year." Jed pats him on the shoulder.

"You can't come in ‘because you’re a Gamma."

"Gammas, Kappa’s. Why do we even fight anyways?"

Octavius shrugged.

"You’re handsome." Jed finds him sputtering out. He couldn't believe he just said that and to a Kappa of all people.

Octavius blushes and Jedidiah can't help but think he looks even more ridiculously adorable.

"The whole getup really makes it."

"You look good too, with your costume, and your hair, and your eyes."

Jed pulls him in closer by his breastplate. Octavius must get the message because he starts kissing Jed on the lips. It feels good even in their drunken state

"You’re so handsome," Octavius says when they pull away.

He runs a hand gently across Jed’s stubble.

"You’re not so bad yourself mate." Jed goes in for another kiss just for good measure.

"I should go," Jed says after they pull away.

"But…" Octavius looks sad again.

"I’ll see you around okay?"

"Alright." Octavius waves goodbye and Jed waves back as he walks away.

Jed makes it back to his house in one piece. He feels like he's walking on air as he finds his way back to his room. He falls asleep almost as soon as he falls down on his mattress.

The next morning he wakes up feeling groggy and hung-over.

His friends' wolf whistle at him as he walks by.

"God, when was Halloween so bad?" Jed asks.

"Oh, rumor has it that you had quite the fun night." His friend chuckles.

"What?" Jed was having a hard time recalling last night.

"Yeah, you could say you fixed our feud with the Kappa’s."

"Huh?" Jed was still confused.

"You made out with that Kappa guy with the Roman general name."

"Octavius." One of the other guys said.

Things started to come back at the mention of his name.

"Oh my god!"

Jed’s friend laughed. "Did you do him?"

"I think we kissed. But definitely nothing more than that."

Jed remembered the kiss now, remembered how good looking Octavius was.

"Wow, a Gamma falling for a Kappa." Another of the boys pooped in. "Are you going to go for it?"

"You’re not mad at me?" Jed was surprised.

The guys shook their heads. "We can still hate them even if you've fallen for one."

Jed snorted and shook his head. "I mean he was really cute. So yeah, I guess if go for it. When I see him again."

His buddies all cheered at that.

-

Octavius had spent most of the day sleeping off his hangover before hunger became too much.

"Hey Octavius. There's a Gamma at our doorstep asking for you. Should we kick him away?"

"A Gamma?" Octavius was confused. "What does he want?"

"Not sure."

"I’ll go handle it." Octavius walked to the front entrance spying a blonde-haired guy pacing on the lawn outside.

"Hey. Are you a Gamma?"

The blonde-haired guy turned around and Octavius breath was taken away by how handsome looked.

"I know, no Gamma on Kappa’s property." The man said. "I just wanted to talk."

Octavius walked down the front step towards him.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

Octavius started at him, he did look familiar.

"Guess those drinks really did have a good kick to them, didn’t they?"

"I think I remember you. Yeah, I don't know where. Like from a dream. You were a cowboy and I was a Roman."

Jed chuckled. "Last night, Halloween."

"Oh yeah."

"Those where our costumes."

"Right." Octavius was starting to remember snippets of last the night. But it still felt like a dream.

“So no giant squirrel then?"

"No. Can’t say I remember anyone dressed like a squirrel."

They laughed.

"My names Jedidiah in case you forgot."

"Right." They shook hands. “Jed for short. I remember."

"What else do you remember?"

Octavius tried to think back.

"We didn't..." He took an awkward step back as he vaguely remembered a kiss.

"We did indeed kiss." Jed nodded smirking at him.

"No. But you’re a Gamma."

"I was just as shocked as you. But I think you’re cute. And I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime. Unless dating a Gamma is against Kappa’s rules."

Octavius wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there in shock at the fact that he had kissed this handsome Gamma last night, and now he was asking him on a date.

"I don't know of any rules like that.”

"Well then, would you like to?"

Octavius gulped. "I..."

Jed bit his lip nervous of Octavius response.

"Sure I’d like that."

"Great." Jed’s face lite up. "I’ll plan something and get back to you, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Octavius stuttered out.

Jed smiled and began walking away.

"Wait, Jedidiah!"

Jed stopped in his tracks.

"I don't have your number."

"Oh right."

Jed pulled out his phone and Octavius punched it into his own.

"Text me."

Octavius nodded. "You beat I will cowboy."

"You better Roman," Jed smirked as he walked off.

Octavius walked back to his dorm smiling wide.

"Ohhh!" His friends teased, laughing as he walked back in. "Octavius has a date. And with a Gamma no less."

"Shut up. They're not that bad."

"Says you." They laughed.

Octavius rolled his eyes heading back to his room. When he was back there he sent a text to Jedidiah.

"So when's the date?"


End file.
